


Class 3-E are Revolting Children

by SaintedStars



Series: Assassination Classroom Songfic Project [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assholes getting what's coming to them, BAMFs, Gen, Hacking, Implied Yuuma Isogai/Megu Kataoka, Kunugigaoka High needs better security, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Sabotage, Sexual Harassment, Song: Revolting Children, Songfic, The staff are assholes, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: After one day of being shit on nearly nonstop, Class 3-E decide that it's time to take revenge in the only way that they know how.The assassins way.





	Class 3-E are Revolting Children

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This is probably the fic that I had the most fun writing. It was past 1 in the morning by the time I'd finished but I'm happy.
> 
> The Song Count is a staggering 16! I say staggering because I did this whole thing in a day and had the song running on repeat through almost the whole thing!

There comes a point in every student's life when they decide that they've had enough. It usually happens if this student has been bullied or degraded for a great deal of their life and it reaches the point that they've had all they can stand and they can't stand no more.

 

For the students of Kunugigaoka high, especially for those in A-Class, that day had finally come.

 

The day itself had started out relatively peacefully and might have gone without being remembered had it remained that way but sadly, this was not to be. A group of students from Class A had tried to corner Karma, Nagisa, Maehara, Isogai and Okajima on their way to campus from the train station with the intent of taking their lunches, saying that slackers frm E-Class didn't deserve to eat food like humans. One had even gone so far as to recommend that they eat books as trying to learn from them would be pointless. Karma had scared them off, in his usual Karma-like way, but they hadn't been happy about it. When they told Koro-sensei and Mr. Karasuma, having had to explain why they were late, about the incident, Mr. Karasuma had promised to talk to the principal about it, though they were highly sceptical that this would do jack-squat. The principal was like a brick wall of indifference and smug superiority that could set even Mr. Karasuma's teeth on edge.

 

As it happened, the day only seemed to get worse from there. It was the day of the monthly assembly and even nature seemed to be conspiring to make the already insane trip down the mountain all the more impossible. As per usual, rocks threatened to crush them, bees stung them whenever someone so much as looked at them and, this time, both bridges broke the moment they put any weight on them! However, a quick glance could tell you that it hadn't been through an act of nature. The posts holding it in place had been cut through but just enough so that they would hold. That is, until someone stepped on them, in which case they would be sent into the river.

 

Okajima and Maehara had wound up getting swept half a mile downstream before they were able to be rescued and they were still dripping as they lined up in the auditorium. The whole classes face's were blank but underneath the surface, there was a pot that was beginning to reach boiling point and when it did, the results would be something that they would write songs about.

 

The final straw actually came after the assembly, when the girls had decided to grab some drinks from the vending machines. The guy, agreeing to wait for them, had gone to stand by the gates.

 

Cans in hand and several more packed into their bags for their classmates, the girls had lingered by the machines for a moment, caught up in their conversation and completely ignorant to the group of D-Class boys who were approaching, hands in pockets and swaggering around like they were the hottest shit to grace God's green earth.

 

Kataoka, who had been about to lead the way to the gate, froze when they saw them and the smirks plastered all over their faces. Kurahashi cut off their conversation in mid-word when they turned their head and their smile faded from their face, their sudden silence catching the attention of the rest of the group who's eyes locked onto the group of approaching boys and they too adopted looks of blank pasivity.

 

“Hey, hey, hey fellas. Lookie what we got here...” The leader, a boy Kataoka recognised as being Gesuyaro Haisha, crowed and his cronies howled like it was the funniest thing that they had ever heard.

 

“Excuse me, you're in our way.” Kataoka tried to move past them but was blocked by Gesuyaro throwing out his arm.

 

“I don't think so. After all, it's not like you're in any hurry to get back to 'studying'.” Gesuyaro gloated and, though he was too dense to see it, a flash of anger went through each girl's eyes.

 

“That's not fair! You're no better than us!” Kayano protested but another of the boys sneered at her.

 

“Of course you'd say that, Little Miss Mosquito Bite. If it wasn't for that skirt, you'd be a boy.” He jeered and Fuwa had to seize her under the armpits to keep her from leaping on the guy.

 

“Cool it! We don't want to get in trouble.” they hissed and Kayano managed to collect herself, hissing insults at them through clenched teeth.

 

“That's not a nice thing to say.” Hara protested and Gesuyaro snorted.

 

“That's the point fatty.” He had crossed an unspoken line and Kataoka was suddenly found herself weighing the pros and cons of pulling a Karma. Her hand had gone into her bag and was wrapped around one of the glass bottles that had dropped out of the vending machines. they could also sense the eyes of her classmates on her, especially Isogai and they let go of the bottle, bringing her hand out of her bag so that they would be able to better resist the temptation.

 

“Since you don't seem to have anywhere to be, how about you come with us?” Gesuyaro offered with a greasy grin on his face that made the group recoil, made uncomfortable on an almost instinctual level.

 

“We've got lessons to attend and you're in our way.” Kataoka tried again, attempting to push past him again but this time, Gesuyaro shoved her backwards.

 

“I'm not letting you walk away until I get what I want.” At that moment, their classmates stormed over and Isogai stood in front of Gesuyaro, glaring at him with a ferocity in his eyes that none of them had seen before in their usually calm class rep.

 

“Move on.” He said firmly, the other male students moving to surround the girls and form a protective circle around them.

 

“Who's gonna make us? You? You're nothing but an E-Class failure and that's all you'll ever be.” Gesyaro sneered but, showing fortitude that lived up to his position, Isogai ignored him and led the circle past them, not saying a word.

 

They had all almost made it past the group of creepers when a large had swung out and flipped up Yada's skirt. The poor girl let out a scream and in an instant, the boys had turned back on their adversaries. Despite not being the closest person to Yada, Terasaka had reached his limit and launched himself at the culprit with his fist raised right as the staff departed the auditorium. Glancing back, one could see that a few of the other boys and even some of the girls were being restrained from attempting to rearrange the guy's face but something else made him stop in midstep.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he had spotted the principal, of all people, coming out, spot them and raise his hand to wag his finger at them.

 

Just like that, with that one single movement of his finger, all of their accomplishments seemed to disappear into nothingness. All of their progress was suddenly null and void. His fist dropping and his stance falling, Yoshida and Muramatsu took advantage of the moment to hurriedly pull Terasaka back before he could really get into trouble. Gathering together in a protective group with the visibly pale Yada in the centre, Class E made their way back up the mountain with their heads bowed and their pride in tatters, the laughter of the main campus ringing in their ears.

 

But the students on the main campus had absolutely no idea that they were in for a very nasty surprise.

 

Because what the other students didn't know was that Class 3-E were special in more ways than just being the lowest of the low.

 

They were Assassins.

 

As such, they took revenge as Assassins.

 

Even though they were on a time limit that was getting shorter by the day, the whole class gathered together in the classroom and decided that they had had quite enough. They justified what they were planning by saying that it was practice for when they would kill Koro-sensei and when Karasuma came in to investigate what they were planning, he made it plain that he didn't agree with what they were planning but, after they explained what had happened, as he had had to make a quick exit thanks to receiving a call from his superiors and hadn't seen what had gone down, with Bitch-Sensei verifying their accounts, he stated that he wasn't going to stand in their way. That also meant that he wasn't going to help and if they got caught or if anything was traced back to them, it would be their asses in the fire, not his.

They would have been liars if they had said that they hadn't expected this but they were more than ready to accept the consequences. Though, with the precautions that they had planned, it was unlikely that they were going to get caught.

 

Ritsu had been put in charge of the cameras and, in the dead of night, she hacked into them and captured a single image of the deserted grounds, programming them to show nothing but this image until she would be given the signal to let it carry on. In the eyes of security, Class 3-E had become invisible, just like every good assassin should aim to be.

 

Creeping into the main campus, Yoshida having picked the locks since he had the nimblest fingers thanks to his years working on motorcycles, the class split off into two groups, girls and boys and headed off in different directions. Each of them were wearing two pairs of gloves which completely erased any trace of their fingerprints, even if it did make using their fingers rather tricky and they were wearing covers over the soles of their shoes to prevent any chance of them leaving footprints. Despite the fact that they knew Ritsu had their backs, they still froze whenever they spotted a camera and only moved when Ritsu assured them that their way was clear.

 

All the while, a song that Nagisa had introduced them to from his days in the theatre club was running on repeat in their heads.

 

 

 _Woah!_  
Never again will they get the best of us!  
Never again will they take away our freedom.  
And we won't forget the day we fought  
For the right to be a little bit naughty!  
Never again will their smug faces smirk at us!  
Never again will I be bullied, and  
Never again will I doubt it when  
My mother says I'm a miracle!

_  
Never again!_

__  
Never again will we live behind bars!  
Never again now that we know...

_  
_

They set to work with almost scary efficiency, picking the locks to changing rooms and replacing the uniforms in the boys with those that belonged to the girls of the same class. Karma, being Karma, had even pasted a few racy pics that he had requested from Ritsu into the locker of the guy who had flipped Yada's skirt, along with the list that Koro-sensei had made of the busts sizes of all of the girls of Kunugigaoka high. They might have been disgusted when they had first discovered it and were unnerved at the fact that Karma had kept it but they couldn't deny that it did add the final touch.

 

 

 __  
We are revolting children...  
Living in revolting times...  
We sing revolting songs  
Using revolting rhymes.  
We'll be revolting children,  
'Til our revolting's done,  
And we'll have the teachers vaulting.  
We're revolting!

 

As for the girl group, they unscrewed the covers of the shower heads in the adajacent shower rooms and carefully piped sludge that they had collected from the bottom of the river into each of them. According to the intel that Okajima had collected, as it seemed that his information gathering skills extended beyond finding out what kind of porn their sensei liked, they knew that the first class to use these showers would be the same guys who had harassed them and the second the shower were turned on, each of them would be covered from head to toe in sludge.

 

Their biggest regret, they joked as they put the shower heads back on, would be that they wouldn't be able to watch any of it first-hand.

 

 __  
  
We will become a screaming horde!  
Take out your honed skills, and use them as a sword!  
Never again will we be ignored!  
We'll find out where the chalk is stored,  
And draw rude pictures on the board!  
It's not insulting; we're revolting!

 

After that, their attention turned towards the D-Class classroom and they had something very special in mind for this. Okajima and Maehara had gathered centrefolds from all of the porn mags that Okajima had previously used to lure Koro-sensei into a trap, and were now placing them all over the classroom, inside the class register, inside the waste paper pin, several underneath a stack of posts that the teacher had printed out for the next day and left under his desk and, of course, one in every single text book and, just to be careful, they also put the particularly raunchy ones in the spare textbooks that were in a store cupboard to the side.

 

 __  
We can S-P-L how we like!  
If enough of us are wrong,  
Wrong is right!  
Every word N-O-R-T-Y...  
'Cause we're a little bit naughty!  
So we ought to stay inside the line.  
But If we disobey at the same time,  
There is nothing that the teachers can do!  
they can take their rules and S-H-U.

 

For the final touches to their masterpiece of mayhem, they crept into the auditorium, still keeping an eye out for any kind of traps or cameras, and put into practise, their final plan. The architects of this little bit of mayhem was Ritsu, Okajima, who, through means best not contemplated, had gathered some of the most scandalous hentai that he could find, Takebayashi, who had provided the footage that they required and Mimura, who had been the director. Thanks to Ritsu, they were given access to the presentations that were going to be used in the next assembly and were able to replace all of them with alternating clips of the smut that Okajima had gotten them and footage from several maid cafes that showed the members of the group who had harassed the girls from earlier doing the same to the servers.

 

The next time the projector was turned on and the computer was used for a presentation, all that they would be able to see would be tentacles doing unspeakable things and maids getting harassed. It was possibly the best two birds, one stone scenario that any of them could have thought up.

 __  
You didn't think you could push us too far,  
But there's no going back now, we...  
R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N  
(Come on!)  
We're S-I-N-G  
U-S-I-N-G...  
(Yeah...)  
We'll be R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N-G.  
(Oh...)  
It is 2-L-8-4-U.  
E-R-E-volting!  


Moving like ghosts, they cleaned up after themselves and evacuated the premises, making sure not to leave so much as a smudge of evidence that they had been there behind. They had all been sure to make certain that they had airtight alibis for that night, in case someone asked and made sure that they were as far away from the school as they could be before giving Ritsu the signal to return the cameras to their original state.

 

 _We are revolting children..._  
Living in revolting times...  
We sing revolting songs  
Using revolting rhymes.  
We'll be revolting children,  
'Til our revolting's done,  
And we'll have the teachers vaulting.  
Woah!!! 

 

Come tomorrow, screams of horror and disgust the likes of which had never been heard before at Kunugigaoka High seemed to echo up through the air, even reaching the mountainous campus of E-Class. Koro-sensei, who had been in the middle of a lesson, raised his bulbous yellow head and remarked.

 

“My, my. Do mine ears deceive me or can anyone else hear a great deal of noise?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gesuyaro Haisha literally translates to Asshole loser. I didn't feel like being very creative with names and since he's only in one bit, I just decided to make his name the insults I use most often.
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr: saintedstars.tumblr.com


End file.
